hotwheelsbattleforce5fandomcom-20200214-history
Krytus
Krytus 'is Sage's evil twin brother that will stop at nothing to destroy her. He is the Leader of Red Sentient 5 which are trying to unfreeze their kind to take over the multiverse He is a major villain in the TV series. In the episode ''Shadow Runners, he's forced to team up with Vert in order to escape the Shadow Zone. At the end of the second season, he is banished to a desolate ice planet and put into stasis (out of the multiverse). He is the main antagonist of season 2. History He was the leader of the Red Sentient planet and planned to rebel against the truce between the two species. But while he and his team were off planet, Sage froze the Red Sentients with the Double Helix Crystals. Krytus swore revenge against his them for stopping his attack. Later on, his team found the crystals and attempted to use them to reverse the effects, but a future Vert intervined by taking the crystals and infecting Zemerik (who was Krytus' general at that time) with a virus that gave him free will. After Vert escaped, Zemerik trapped Krytus in the Krypt Zone (an interdimensional prison), then imprisoned the rest of his team in seperate Battle Zones. Krytus was eventually freed by the Diad Praxion while Battle Force 5 restored Sage's memory. Both Zemerik and BF5 fought the best they could, but Krytus heavily damaged the five and captured Zemerik and Zug. After His Release ﻿ After BF5 escaped, Krytus disposed of Praxion, ignoring his pleas of helping the sentient free the rest of his team. Then he turned his sword on Zemerik, demanding him to reveal the locations of his team and Sage. He first attempted to "read his mind" but Zemerik's upgraded firewall prevented him from doing so, Zug and Zemerik then tried to ambush him by converting some of the Red Sark back to blue, but the plan failed and Zug was terminated, but not before telling Krytus the location of his scout, Kytren. When Zemerik refused to reveal the Red team and Sage, Krytus tore off the robots head and drove off in his vehicle. He traveled to the Vault Zone, where he discovered the prison cell of Kytren, and freed him. The BF5 soon burst into the zone, and after an intense battle, both he and Kytren were destroyed... or so BF5 thought. Resurrection "I thought the organics had finished you off!" "So did they..." - A stunned Zemerik to a revived Krytus After his body was destroyed in the Vault Zone, Krytus's energy escaped to a re-spawn chamber to revive himself and Kytren. After their rebirth, they gathered a squadron of Red Sark and attacked the Sark Homeworld, converting all the Sark to red and forcing Zemerik and Zug to flee. Freeing the Red Sentient 5 With Sark now under his control, Krytus and Kytren headed to the Fire Zone, where the magma energy of the zone allowed them to locate the rest of the imprisoned team. Battle Force 5 quickly caught up with them, but Krytus zone jumped to the Mountain Zone before they reached him. The Mountain Zone was Kyburi's prison zone. Once his hunter was freed, BF5 was on the scene. Ordering Kytren and Kyburi to slow them down, Krytus jumped to the Ice Zone to free his next team member. Vert and the Cortez brothers followed him in. The Ice Zone was the prison for his muscle, Krylox. As soon as he freed him, BF5 slipstreamed behind him. Ordering Krylox to slow them down, Krytus escaped to free his final team member, Vert hot on his tail. The Ghost War Zone belonged to his Artillery expert, Kyrosys. Krytus was able to free him, then together they ambushed Vert, beating him badly. It was then that Zoom entered the zone and formed the SkyKnife, which caught the sentients off guard and resulted in Kyrosys's destruction. Furious that his ally was eliminated, Krytus destroyed Chopper, knocked out Zoom, then in the following sword battle almost killed Vert. Sage interfered with her telepathy, but he was too strong. Before he was able to obtain the coordinates of Earth, Sage released Krytus, sending him stumbling into the Saber's chainsaw and back to his Re-Spawn chamber. Banishment In Unite and Strike, he destroys a Battle Zone in order to create an intense beta wave, which was capable of not only reaching the Red Sentient homeworld, but also undoing the power of the Double Helix Crystals, thus freeing his people. However, his plans for conquest comes to naught as the Blue and Red Sentients, weary of the eons of fighting, agree to a new peace and Krytus is forever banished into stasis to a frozen wasteland on a distant planet. Personality Krytus is often referred as the greatest evil of all Multiverse. Ruthless, power-hungry, ambitious, short-tempered and arrogant, Krytus restarted a war between the Red and Blue Sentients and was bent on conquering the Multiverse by any means, until Sage, his twin sister, froze all Red Sentients, with the exception of him and his team. This led to Krytus comitting mass genocide between the Blue Sentients by torturing them to death. After Zemerik, one of Krytus' creations, betrayed his own master, he developed a deep hatred for him and upon being freed he mentions that he should have never trusted a machine. Sage's actions also made him develop a deep hatred for her and during many times he attempted to eliminate her. As Sage mentioned in the first part of Ascent of the Red Sentients, Krytus is an extremely arrogant individual and doubts about Battle Force 5's potential, which was a weak spot that could be explored to defeat him. In Shadow Runners, however, he confesses that Vert and his team were indeed a true challenge and that he enjoyed that. In the same episode, it is shown that Krytus may work with his enemies for a greater good and upon saving the Multiverse, Vert asks him how he felt, which he replies by saying that he was feeling "different" with a confused look on his face. Krytus has shown to be manipulative and merciless, usually imposing fear in order to make people obey him. For example, he killed Praxion, who was extremely devoted to him and was the one who freed him. In Rumble in The Jungle, he agrees to help Grimian to rule the Vandals by helping him with his forces, but in reality, Krytus planned to weaken Kalus' army and eventually kill him and the rest of his species in the process, which also points out his abilities as an strategist and emphasizes his manipulative traits. Abilities Relationships *Vert Wheeler Krytus and Vert are arch-enemies. Vehicle *Syfurious''' Krytus's vehicle is the Syfurious, which has large, exposed blades that can retract or be fired off. Quotes *"Reason over emotion, that is what makes you and me such strong leaders." - Shadow Runners *"The prophecy spoke of you, the one with fire in his spirit." - Axis of Evil Part 2 *"I'm going to enjoy this."-Ascent of the Red Sentients Part 1 Category:Characters Category:Sentients Category:Red Sentients Category:Red Sentient 5 Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Twin Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters